criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Alfield
Alfield is a small rural town, slightly smaller than Trostenwald, in the Marrow Valley in the Western Wynandir region of Wildemount. The town is under the rule of the Dwendalian Empire and is a trade stop on the Amber Road between Trostenwald and Zadash. The town suffered much loss of life and was severely damaged by fire during a gnoll attack. Layout The town was an open farm village with occasional waist to shoulder height partitions. With open fields to the south, the town was flanked by clusters of trees on the eastern and northeastern sides. Two main streets bisected the village in its central square, one going from the northwest to the southeast, and the other going west to east. History Gnoll Attack Approaching the town at night from the south, about half a mile from Alfield the party noticed several flashes of orange light and the curl of flames spreading from rooftop to rooftop. They saw a handful of buildings on the eastern side of the village that had already been consumed by flame. Quickly making their way closer to within a few hundred feet of the western side of the village, the party saw a few hundred people running out of town into the fields. After a brief battle, many gnolls escaped with a cart full of corpses of villagers they had slain, and almost all of the village's meat supply. Gnoll Humanoid creatures stretching up to about seven feet tall. They had muscular torsos, thin dog like legs, extended neck with spots of fur, ears curled upward, and a dog-like snout. They were strong able to rapidly dart and leap across areas. They communicated in yips and growls and had a hyena-like laugh. As well as their bite, they used spears and longbows. Gnoll Witherling (Undead Gnoll) With clumps of fur and exposed bone, these undead gnolls had part of their skull pushing out of their snout. These porous undead gnolls worked alongside their living allies during the attack of Alfield and had gnashing teeth, and claws for tearing flesh. Gnoll Leader Casualties * Village Straggler. 100 feet outside the village, while people were running out of town, this young human man with scrappy tattered brown hair, and a bit of blood dripping down his face was shot by a gnoll in the back by an arrow. A gnoll then proceeded to leap onto his back and bite and tear out a chunk of flesh from his shoulder before dragging the corpse back 200 feet into the depths of the burning village. * A crown's guard that had been hunkered down behind a wall with Watch Master Bryce Felid. They had been exchanging volleys with the gnolls during the attack and was killed when they took an arrow to the back of the head. Villagers * A family of five halflings that had run out of the town during the gnoll attack.The family included a mother dragging two younger children and a father running beside his eldest daughter who was in her teens. The father wore simple farm clothing, a leather cap, and had a handlebar mustache. Gallery References Category:Wildemount Category:Settlements in Wildemount Category:Towns